Ken Loach
Ken Loach, de son vrai nom Kenneth Loach, né le 17 juin 1936 à Nuneaton, Warwickshire, réalisateur britannique de cinéma et de télévision. Biographie Né en 1936 d'un père électricien en usine, Loach a suivi des études de droit au St Peter's College à Oxford. Là, il joue dans la troupe comique maintenant bien établie, la Oxford revue. Il commence à l'extérieur en tant qu'acteur dans le théâtre de Répertoire, mais au début des années 60, il entre dans le monde de la télévision et est crédité comme réalisateur sur les premiers épisodes de la série Z Cars en 1962. Mais Loach marque son entrée dans le milieu au travers des docu-dramas, notamment Cathy Come Home (1966) qui a une forte influence sociale. Vers la fin des années 60, il commence à diriger des films, et réalise Kes, l'histoire d'un garçon préoccupé et de sa crécerelle (une sorte de faucon), basée sur le roman de Barry Hines Une crécerelle pour un valet. Ce film aura un grand impact en Grande-Bretagne. Les années 70 et 80 sont moins réussies, avec des films souffrant d'une distribution faible , d'un certain manque d'intérêt et de la censure politique. Son film The "Save the Children" Fund Film est une commande de la fondation Save the Children, qui l'a tellement détesté qu'elle a essayé de faire détruire le négatif. Il est également sollicité par Channel 4 pour faire A Question of Leadership, un documentaire sur la grève des mineurs. Cependant, le programme n'est pas diffusé par Channel 4, Loach déclare que c'est pour des raisons politiques. Les années 90 voient le retour de Loach, avec une série de films populaires acclamés par la critique. Pendant cette période, il reçoit trois fois des prix au festival du film de Cannes. En décembre 2003, il reçoit un doctorat honoraire de lettres de l'Université de Birmingham (Royaume-Uni). En novembre 2004, il est élu au conseil national du parti de gauche RESPECT. L'université d'Oxford lui attribue un titre honorifique de "docteur de loi civile" en juin 2005. Le 28 mai 2006, Loach gagne la Palme d'Or au festival de Cannes pour son film Le vent se lève, une vision controversée de la guerre irlandaise d'indépendance et de la guerre civile irlandaise qui suivit durant les années 20. Le film est fortement critiqué par une partie des médias britanniques pour sa représentation des forces britanniques en occupation en Irlande. Certaines de ces critiques ont été faites par des commentateurs qui n'avaient pas vu le film. Ken Loach vit avec sa famille à Bath en Angleterre où il est supporteur et actionnaire du club local de football . Il soutient le NON lors du référendum portant sur la Constitution de l'Europe en France et, en mars 2007, il apporte son soutien à Olivier Besancenot pour la campagne présidentielle française, après avoir soutenu Arlette Laguiller à la présidentielle de 1995. Il gagne le prix du Jury en 1993 avec son film « Raining Stones ». Son style La réalisation de Loach est caractérisée par une vue particulière du réalisme ; il tâche dans chaque secteur de la réalisation que, les liens entre les acteurs soient emphatisés, au point où quelques scènes semblent ne pas avoir été scénarisées. Plutôt que d'employer des acteurs méthodiques, il préfère le talent d'inconnus qui ont vécu l'expérience réelle de la vie des personnages qu'ils incarnent, à tel point que certains acteurs professionnels désirant travailler avec Loach feignent d'être issus de la classe ouvrière comme c'est souvent le cas dans les scénarios. Pour Bread and roses, il a choisi deux acteurs principaux qui ont eu une expérience de l'organisation d'un syndicat, ainsi que de la vie en tant qu'immigré. L'actrice principale dans le film, Padilla Pilaire, a dû apprendre l'anglais afin de jouer le rôle, l'acteur masculin n'est autre que Adrian Brody (Le pianiste). Il essaye de s'assurer que les acteurs expriment de façon aussi vraie que possible les sentiments de leur personnage en filmant l'histoire dans l'ordre, et, chose cruciale, en ne donnant le script aux acteurs que quelques minutes avant le tournage. Il est fréquent que dans une scène, seuls quelques acteurs sachent ce qui va se passer, les autres exprimeront un choc, de la tristesse, ou de la surprise, parce qu'ils sont réellement frappés par les évènements de la scène. Deux exemples : sur Kes, le garçon, découvrant l'oiseau mort à la fin, croyait que le directeur avait réellement tué l'oiseau qui était devenu tout à fait proche de lui pendant tout le tournage (en fait, il avait utilisé un oiseau mort trouvé ailleurs). Dans Raining Stones, un usurier rend visite à une des actrices dans sa maison, celle-ci n'a alors pas idée qu'il allait la forcer à enlever son alliance et à la lui donner comme acompte. Il existe d'autres exemples. En 2006, il reçoit la Palme d'or du 59e Festival de Cannes pour Le Vent se lève. En 2016, il obtient de nouveau cette récompense pour Moi, Daniel Blake et devient le huitième cinéaste à être doublement palmé après Francis Ford Coppola, Shôhei Imamura, Emir Kusturica, Bille August, les frères Dardenne et Michael Haneke. Sur 13 sélections, ses films cumulent sept prix cannois ce qui en fait l'un des cinéastes les plus récompensés de l'histoire du festival avec, outre les deux palmes, trois Prix du jury (Secret défense, Raining Stones, La Part des anges), un Prix d'interprétation masculine (pour Peter Mullan dans My Name Is Joe) et un Prix du scénario (pour son scénariste attitré Paul Laverty grâce à Sweet Sixteen). Filmographie * 1967 : Pas de larmes pour Joy (Poor Cow) * 1969 : Kes * 1971 : The Save the Children Fund Film * 1971 : Family Life * 1979 : Black Jack * 1980 : The Gamekeeper * 1981 : Regards et Sourires (Looks and Smiles) * 1984 : Which Side Are You On? * 1986 : Fatherland * 1990 : Riff-Raff * 1990 : Secret défense (Hidden Agenda) * 1993 : Raining Stones * 1994 : Ladybird (Ladybird Ladybird) * 1995 : A Contemporary Case for Common Ownership * 1995 : * 1996 : Carla's Song * 1997 : Les Dockers de Liverpool (The Flickering Flame) * 1998 : My Name Is Joe * 2000 : Bread and Roses * 2001 : The Navigators * 2002 : Sweet Sixteen * 2002 : Un court-métrage dans 11'09"01 - September 11 (film collectif) * 2004 : Just a Kiss (Ae Fond Kiss) * 2005 : Tickets * 2005 : McLibel, co-réalisé avec Franny Armstrong (documentaire) * 2006 : Le Vent se lève (The Wind that Shakes the Barley) (Palme d'or en 2006) * 2007 : It's a Free World... * 2009 : Looking for Eric * 2010 : Route Irish * 2012 : La Part des anges (The Angels' Share) * 2013 : L'Esprit de 45 ('' The Spirit of '45'') documentaire * 2014 : Jimmy's Hall * 2016 : Moi, Daniel Blake (I, Daniel Blake) Distinctions * 1990 : Prix du jury au Festival de Cannes pour Secret défense (Hidden Agenda) * 1993 : Prix du jury au Festival de Cannes pour Raining Stones * 1996 : César du meilleur film étranger pour Land and Freedom * 2005 : César du meilleur film de l'Union européenne pour Just a Kiss * 2006 : Palme d'or au 59e Festival de Cannes pour Le vent se lève * 2009 : European Award d'honneur pour l'ensemble de sa carrière * 2012 : Prix du jury au Festival de Cannes pour La Part des anges * 2012 : Prix Lumière du Festival du film du Grand Lyon pour l'ensemble de sa carrière * 2016 : Palme d'or au 69e Festival de Cannes pour Moi, Daniel Blake Télévision * 1962 : Z Cars (série) * 1964 : Diary of a Young Man * 1964 : The Wednesday Play (série) * 1965 : A Tap on the Shoulder * 1965 : 3 Clear Sundays * 1965 : Up the Junction * 1965 : The End of Arthur's Marriage * 1965 : Coming Out Party * 1966 : Cathy Come Home * 1967 : In Two Minds * 1968 : The Golden Vision * 1969 : The Big Flame * 1971 : After a Lifetime * 1971 : The Rank and the File * 1973 : A Misfortune * 1975 : Days of Hope (feuilleton) * 1977 : The Price of Coal * 1980 : Auditions * 1981 : A Question of Leadership * 1983 : Questions of Leadership * 1983 : The Red and the Blue: Impressions of Two Political Conferences - Autumn 1982 * 1989 : The View From the Woodpile Catégorie:Réalisateur britannique Catégorie:Naissance en 1936